Cold Hearted
Cold Hearted 'is the eighteenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the eighteeneth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-fourth case overall. It takes place in Antarctica as the first case of the district. Plot The team arrives in the expedition's own base on the outskirts of the research base where a man came to introduce himself. His name was Ben Witchell, an author from Fluxford who lives for the thrill, coming out with the expedition team to investigate climate change in Antarctica. He told them to follow him to see their advances here in the cold climate, chief Alvarez telling Abril to go due to Kassim's mental state in shambles. The duo follows Ben until Ben squints at a still figure, sat down in front of the research base. Further inspection causes Ben to gasp, telling the duo that the body was none other than Henri Vagos. Endar confirmed that the murder weapon was something wooden, the wound filled with wood fragments. Abril and the player suspected Ben as a suspect, as well as expedition leader Savannah Mac, leading the expedition along side Henri, and expedition psychologist Claire Reddington, who welcomed the player and was shocked when told that Henri was murdered. While Abril and the player were complaining about the cold, Abril gasps, seeing the ice around her and the player starting to crack! Abril looks down at the floor as the player and Abril. As Abril manages to trench through the icy terrain, she pants, looking at the location the player ended up. It was a frozen boat, scratch marks scattered across the boat. Abril notes that the victim's phone was found and cracked here, knowing that the victim was killed here. They investigate the boat, suspecting expedition navigator Julia Henderson after discovering her compass and expedition scientist Venus Ashman after discovering her study on how animals are reacting to such a cold climate. As the player and Abril were amazed at the state of the boat, Julia approaches us, saying she found the murder weapon. Julia shows the player and Abril the player, saying she found it at the boat. After investigating the boat and discovered that the victim had problems with multiple suspects, they investigated the snowmobile lot, which assisted them in incriminating navigator Julia for the murder. Abril meets Julia, who was staring at the map of the research base, saying that she was the one who did Henri in. She shook her head, saying that he would never kill Henri. As Abril pressures her with evidence, she snaps, saying that it all happened so fast. She discovered a new ice cap to explore for minerals and various other sources, and went to talk to Henri about it. However, she entered his office and overheard him talking to a person, saying that he convinced someone in the base to shoot down a plane in Africa, and that the Heavenly Guard will take the Sphinx down. After a chuckle, she noticed Julia eavesdropping, and proceeded to drag her in and started to abuse her, rendering her unconscious. She moved her collar, revealing many bruises and wounds to the player and Abril. She woke up, Henri laughing over her body, hearing him planning to leave her out in the cold to freeze and perish. A fit of rage filled her heart, however, and she said that her sight and senses became blurry. When the blur ceased, she was standing over Henri's body, gripping a paddle. She cried and hid the paddle, returning it to the player and attempted to confess for her crimes, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. A holographic Judge Moreau sighed and comforted the navigator before sentencing her to 15 years in prison once the expedition is over. For now, Moreau says that Henderson shall stay in the Sphinx's holding cell. After the holographic trial, Jolette contacts the player, saying that she has made an ice-breaking discovery. Jolette informs the duo that during the investigation, she snooped around the base and discovered slight modifications to the turret system. Jolette and the player investigate around the base and discover a shattered security camera. They quickly fix it and salvage a fourth of the footage. The footage showed Henri talking to an unknown figure about modifying the controls and power of the turret. He also requests to the figure to disable auto-lock so that he could aim for a certain target. The figure agrees. Henri notices the camera, and proceeds to slam the camera with a paddle. Jolette groans, saying that she can not recover the audio, only able to read Henri's lips. They speak to Savannah about the turret system, her saying that it was programmed to take down any rebel planes flying and spreading propaganda against the Heavenly Guard. When asked about their plane being shot down, she shrugged, saying that Henri forbid her to enter the turret control room for a short period of time during his death. When asked about a possible entrance to the turret command center, Savannah denies entrance, saying that the Heavenly Guard forbids anyone that isn't verified in the expedition. She then described Henri confiscating everyone's ID cards, saying that they can be verified via face recognition. With the help of Evelyn, the team discovers that the expedition participants get their identity verified from the lab inside. After a bit of scanner manipulation, thanks to Evelyn, the team continue to the lab to discover who shot them down. Summary Victim * '''Henri Vagos (found dead on the outskirts; his head bashed in) Murder Weapon * Paddle Killer * Julia Henderson Suspects Profile * This suspect has insomnia * This suspect eats beef jerky * This suspect takes antidepressants Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect has insomnia * This suspect takes antidepressants Appearance * This suspect has frostbite Profile * This suspect has insomnia * This suspect eats beef jerky * This suspect takes antidepressants Appearance * This suspect wears glasses Profile * This suspect has insomnia * This suspect eats beef jerky * This suspect takes antidepressants Appearance * This suspect wears glasses * This suspect has frostbite Profile * This suspect has insomnia * This suspect eats beef jerky * This suspect takes antidepressants Appearance * This suspect has frostbite Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has insomnia. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Research Base Outskirts. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snow-Covered Badge; New Suspect: Ben Witchell) * Talk to Ben about the victim. * Examine Snow-Covered Badge. (New Suspect: Savannah Mac) * Speak to Savannah about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Larsen Ice Shelf) * Investigate Larsen Ice Shelf. (Clues: Morse Code Machine, Crumpled Paper) * Examine Morse Code Machine. (Result: Morse Code) * Examine Crumpled Paper. (New Suspect: Claire Reddington) * Speak to Claire about the victim. * Analyze Morse Code. (4:00:00; Result: The killer has insomnia) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats beef jerky) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Frozen Boat. (Clues: Compass, Research Report, Shattered Device) * Examine Compass. (Result: J HNDRSN; New Suspect: Julia Henderson) * Speak to Julia about her compass. (Result: Julia has insomnia and eats beef jerky) * Examine Research Report. (Result: V ASHMAN; New Suspect: Venus Ashman) * Talk to Venus about her report. (Result: Venus eats beef jerky) * Examine Shattered Device. (Result: Tape Recorder) * Talk to Savannah about arguing with the victim. (Result: Savannah has insomnia; New Crime Scene: Jet Skis) * Investigate Jet Skis. (Clues: Victim's Goggles, Frozen Book, Pendulum) * Examine Victim's Goggles. (Result: Crushed Substance) * Examine Frozen Book. (Result: Rising Shadow) * Speak to Ben about the victim ripping up his Rising Shadow book. (Result: Ben has insomnia and eats beef jerky) * Examine Pendulum. (Result: Claire's Engravings) * Speak to Claire about hypnotizing the research workers. (Result: Claire has insomnia) * Analyze Crushed Substance. (9:00:00; Result: The killer takes antidepressants) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Hear Julia's discovery. (Murder Weapon Identified: Paddle, Result: Julia takes antidepressants, Savannah takes antidepressants) * Examine Paddle. (Result: Algae; New Crime Scene: Boat Remains) * Investigate Boat Remains. (Clues: Lighter, Cracked Camera, Harpoon) * Examine Lighter. (Result: B WITCHELL) * Speak to Ben about attempting to light the boat on fire. (Result: Ben takes antidepressants) * Examine Cracked Camera. (Result: Henri's Argument) * Speak to Venus about the victim's interference with her study. (Result: Venus has insomnia and takes antidepressants) * Examine Harpoon. (Result: Pink Fur Fibers) * Talk to Claire about shooting a harpoon. (Result: Claire eats beef jerky and takes antidepressants) * Investigate Snowmobile Lot. (Clues: Beef Jerky Packet, Antidepressant Bottle) * Examine Beef Jerky Packet. (Result: Blood) * Examine Antidepressant Bottle. (Result: White Liquid) * Analyze White Liquid. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears glasses) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has frostbite) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Cold to the Touch (1/6). Cold To The Touch (1/6) * See what Jolette discovered. (Reward: Fur Coat) * Investigate Research Base Outskirts. (Clues: Pieces of Metal) * Examine Pieces of Metal. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (9:00:00; Result: Unknown Figure) * Ask Savannah if they can get into the control room. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Larsen Ice Shelf. (Result: Ash Pile) * Examine Ash Pile. (Result: Victim's ID Card) * Ask Evelyn for assistance. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Boat Remains. (Clues: Evelyn's Phone) * Examine Evelyn's Phone. (Result: Hacking Device) * Move on to a new case now!